Forest of Training: Beard
Info You are able to access this quest through the Extra Isle. This a special quest where, at the cost of 0 stamina, you can test your crew and obtain the special Ship Moby Dick. In this quest you won't obtain any reward from the enemies. Notes *1 Rainbow Gem is received upon first clear. *Moby Dick is granted as a reward upon first clear. *No character or manual drops. Tips on How to Beat Forest of Training: Beard The Forest of Training: Beard level is one of the most challenging levels in the game. You can't "buy" your way through it with gems -- as there are no continues -- and you want to finish it as the Moby Dick is a must have for Whitebeard teams, Log Luffy, or other teams that have RCV and time to stall in the beginning part of a stage. FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains *Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King *Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Flame Fist Enemy numbers and attack patterns Coming soon. For now, see guide at reddit . Walkthroughs for Forest of Training: Beard G3 or Log Luffy with no Damage Reducers This walkthrough is for a G3 or Log Luffy team. Both follow the same strategy except for stage 15 with Izo, where you'll have to use both specials on G3. Additionally, some units might be cleared one round faster with Log Luffy with matching orbs but for the most part, you'll end up using the same strategy for both teams. The general idea is offense, as you'll have no damage reduction units which is predominately the teams recommended for this forest. Let's how them it's not needed! Special Cooldowns The only unit you'll want with special-ups is Usopp GP, preferably MAX cooldown of 10. No other cooldowns need any level ups. The Thousand Sunny is replaceable by any 1.5x ATk ship that boosts the whole crew. Socket Recommendation At a minimum you'll want level 2 anti-bind. It's not 100% required, but takes out a lot of the times where you could die or struggle. It is not required, but an auto-heal of 200, level 1 matching orbs, and a level 1 anti-despair are recommended for Vista in case of mistakes. Video Walkthrough for G3 or Log Luffy with no Damage Reducers Written Walkthrough for G3 or Log Luffy with no Damage Reducers *'Stage 1-10' - Don't stall. You need no special up requirements for this stage. *Stage 11 -'Thatch:' Thatch casts despair for 6 turns. Let him hit you for two rounds while you save up Meat orbs, and then activate Usopp GP. Gobble up the meat that you find and wait for him to power up. Once he does, kill him on the next turn. *Stage 12 Namule: Namule binds a random unit for 2 turns. Your level 2 anti-bind will remove this which is really helpfully in the case that he binds a captain. Take him out with no need to stall. *Stage 13 Blamenco: Blamenco will halve your HP as a preemptive attack. Gobble up meat and wait for Usopp's special to be ready. Once it's up, move to the next stage. *Stage 14 Curiel and Fossa: If Curiel is on a 1 turn cooldown, activate Usopp GP and focus on Curiel first. He will blind your units and it will be hard to workthrough for the rest of the levels. Take out Fosssa and don't let him attack when he's under 20% health. *Stage 15 Izo: For double G3 - use both G3 Specials and the Thousand Sunny to take out the clowns. Depending on how much HP you have you might want to just heal against Izo before attacking him. ::For double Log Luffy, use one special and just use two meat orbs at a time to heal back up. This will grant you about 6-10 rounds of stall time if you want to use Luffy's special again on stage 19. It's not required, but can be helpful. *Stage 16 Vista: You'll want kill Vista before he attacks. If his health drops below 20%, he will cause twice as much damage, so watch his health and take him out accordingly. *Stage 17 Jozu: Use Usopp's special immediately. It is possible to use Doffy if he is MAX. However, it's best to just take out everyone except one lobster and stall on the lobster. You'll most likely need a orb on your Doffy in order to take out Jozu. At your first opportunity, take advantage of this and take Jozu out, otherwise just take out the lobster with characters that have a matching orb. ::Try and enter the next stage with MAX health as the RND factor with the next stage's attack can really screw you over. |- |19 | |Whitebeard Commanders. Use Usopp GP immediately. Use both Log Luffy specials. Attack with Usopp, Enel, then Aokiji. Use your first two Luffy hits to take out Izo and then switch auto-target to Ace and hit him with Doflamingo. Next attack with Usopp, Enel, Luffy, and then use Doflamingo to finish off Ace, then switch auto-target to Rakuyo and use Luffy and Aokiji to put a bit dent in Rakuyo. Next, attack with Usopp, Enel, Luffy, and use Luffy and Aokiji to finish of Rakuyo (depending on your orb luck of course) and then you'll target Vista with Doflamingo. At this point, you need to make a decision if you'll take a hit or not. Based on your orb luck, you may or may not be able to finish off both, or you'll need to take a hit. Take the hit from Vista if you have level 1 anti-despair sockets, or take the hit from Blamenco if you have full health. Take out Vista and Blemenco according to your orb luck and health/socket requirements above. At this point, you MUST have Aokiji, Enel, and Doflamingo's special ready or you will die. Be pre-pared to re-roll your orbs before Whitebeard's animation finishes on the next stage. | |- |20 | |Whitebeard + Diamond Jozu + Marco the Phoenix. The first step is to re-roll your orbs if you can't use Doffy's special to place matching orbs on Aokiji, Enel, and Doffy. Activate Doffy and place your orbs on Aokiji, Enel, and Doffy. Activate Aokiji's special to lock orbs and boost his and Enel's attack. Manually target Jozu. Attack in the order of Usopp, Luffy, and then Luffy. You will need to switch your attack target as follows: :*Doflamingo to attack Jozu :*Aokiji to kill Marco :*Enel to attack Whitebeard If you succeeded in taking out Marco, breath deeply and congratulate yourself as this should be a breeze from here on out. Otherwise, you'll have to repeat the finger olympics as you just did for the next round. For your next turn, you should be able to use Doffy to take out Jozu. The Aokiji and Enel attacks should than automatically switch to Whitebeard. If you fail to kill Jozu, at a minimum make sure you have Enel attack Whitebeard. At this point, you should be in the clear. You should just have Whitebeard left. Activate your Enel, hold your breath, and hit your attack timings and the Whitebeard ship is yours! Don't get discouraged if you fail on the timings or the manual target! It's not hard, but if you pull it off this strategy always works for this stage if you have the levels. | |} Congrats! You've now collected the Moby Dick. Be prepared to spend 600+ colas to level it up! Some report even spending 900 cola... however... it's worth it! G3 or Log Luffy with Damage Reducers See videos: Double LL, Mihawk, Alvida, GPU, Perona, [Double LL, Mihawk, Alvida, GPU, Perona Double G3, Alvida, Doffy, Perona, GPU] Written guide for LL, Doffy, Alvida, SWS Zoro, and GPU at https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/wiki/trainingforest/whitebeard3 Legend Doffy Driven Team Special Cooldowns *MAX Usopp special Socket Recommendation *Level 2 anti-lock Written Walkthrough for Legend Doffy *Stage 11 Thatch: Usopp immediately. Stall long enough for Despair to go away. *Stage 12 Namule: Smash. Heal up anything you can. *Stage 13 Blamenco: Smash. Heal up anything you can but wait out maximum turns so Usopp is ready for next round. *Stage 14: Fossa and Curiel: Usopp immediately. Don't let Curiel attack, smash both. Stall for maximum turns and heal where possible. *Stage 15 Izo: Thousand Sunny and just smash grunts on first turn. Take Izo out on second turn. *Stage 16 Vista: Smash, take one hit. Kill before his second attack and heal up if possible. All specials should be ready. Try and look for orbs and protect orbs for any matching. *Stage 17 Jozu: Usopp immediately. Smash crabs and Jozu and save one unit. Look for orbs on it before proceeding on last turn while taking no hits. Try and save a orb on Trebol for next round with Marco. *Stage 18 Marco: Smash, finish you attacks with Trebol. Usopp must be ready for next round before proceeding and a matching orb on Caesar as you'll need him for the Doffy burst round against Ace on the next stage! *Stage 19 Commanders: This is the hardest stage as you'll need to switch between characters to maximize damage type advantage! :*Turn 1: Kid special for matching orb. Activate Friend legend doffy for matching orbs on Doffy and Trebol to do damage to Izo, Ace, and Rakuyo (The reason for Friend is Trebol and your Doffy will be used on Stage 20). Try and do as much damage to 3 units as possible with the 4 matching orb characters on your first turn. Switch targets as you will not take them out with just one strong hit. :*Turn 2: Attack normally and try and take out Izo or Ace. :*Turn 3: Continue to attack normally switching your targets, you should be able to take out both Izo and Ace by now. Rakuyo should be severely damaged and is possible to take out this round or next. :*Turn 4: Take out Rakuyo if you haven't, otherwise focus on Vista. Vista will have one less attack turn than Blamenco. :*Turn 5: Last chance to take out Vista! You should take him out and finish your Doffy attacks on Blamenco to take out most of his health. If you are missing attacks, you will be in trouble. :*Turn 6: Finish Blamenco or take a massive hit! You can survive, just keep smashing if you do until he's taken out. *Stage 20: :*Turn 1: Activate Caesar, Trebol, your Doffy, captain Kid for 4 matching orbs. Start with attacking Marco with Usopp, Trebol, and Kid, and then next target Whitebeard and attack with both Doffys, then switch attack to Jozu and finish attack with Caesar. Jozu should be defeated. :*Turn 2: Target Whitebeard and attack with Usopp, Trebol, both Doffys which should take out Whitebeard, then finish your attacks with Kid and Caesar on Marco and that should take him out! Done! Whitebeard cleared! F2P Slashers See this writeup of RaidMihawk + Friend Inthawk, Doffy, Alvida, Perona and GPU: https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/wiki/trainingforest/whitebeard4 Double WB WB can clear his own forest. See writeups at Double WB, Doffy, Alvida, Perona/SWS Zoro, GPU, Double WB, Perona/SWS Zoro, Alvida, GPU, Mihawk/Doffy Double Ray See video: Double Rayleigh, Mihawk, GP Usopp, SWS Zoro, Perona Double Eneru (needs INTHawk) See videos: *Double Eneru, Thatch, GPU, Kaku, INTMihawk Orbs and Anti-despair lv.1. GPU skill at lv 10, can be really handy for Stage 19. This is the video I first saw and used as a basis for this guide. *Double Eneru, LegendDoffy, GPU, ZoanLucci, INTMihawk (this is the team I used) *Double Eneru, RaidDoffy, GPU, ZoanLucci, INTMihawk. Comments: * seems very reliant on INTHawk. Not sure what could replace him * Having auto-heal would help, with the final Stage 5 this could be very easy. * GPU can be replaced by SW Usopp, but it is a better choice because low CD can help on Stage 19. * Kaku and Thatch are replaceable by QCK Doffy + Zoan Lucci. Yes, Kaku+Thatch bonuses last longer, but both times they are used in do-or-die situations, i.e. stages 19 and 20, they are used to power up INTHawk's explosion, and subsequent mop-up doesn't seem to need them that badly... I can cofnirm they work well as I cleared it with this team. One thing to consider is that the less stalling on Stage 19, the better, and here Kaku's+Thatch lower CD makes it less RNG reliant (through of coure, Thatch comes with his own imperfect RNG added to the mix, whereass Doffy+Lucci remove this variable). No perfect solution here. * ZoanLucci is replaceable by RaidIvankov (based on reddit comments, but I didn't see a video) Stage by stage walkthrough: * Stage 14: video uses GPU here, but you can just try to tank them and stall the blindness out at this or the next stage. Using GPU is a bit faster. * Stage 15 (Izo+Clowns): INTHawk and Thatch are used on stage 15, following TS. You can just use TS and save INTHawk for later, as you can tank this stage with healing, but he will be recharged by the next time you need him so why not. * Stage 16 (Vista): just smash and tank * Stage 17 (Jozu): annoying! Needs to use both Enerus and Kaku's special... ugh. If you miss perfects, you need to wait for a lot of them to recharge, but at least double Eneru can tank this and try again. * Stage 18 (Marco): another place you can tank and stall. The team in the video bursts on him twice or so, and stalls again before finishing to enter the next battle with most specials charged. Thatch is activated on the final round, to get 2 rounds of his special active for the next stage's opening. Whichever team you are using, you want to stall so your other specials are ready. For my Doffy+Lucci team, I didn't need to burst on him, regular damage can finish him off way before Eneru's specials are maxed if you are not pulling your punches :) * Stage 19: Eneru, Kaku, GPU. 1st turn, take out Blamenco (don't hurt Vista!). Use INThaw's special to significantly weaken everyone else. The team in the video did 1,200,000 damage to Blamenco, so that's about 600k of everyone else. Ended up using TS late, would be easier to use it after Mihawk's (but see below - if you don't need TS, don't use it, since we want Vista to be as healthy as possible). By the time they are ready to attack, only Vista remains (or you are dead). Vista is used for stalling, but note that the team uses anti-despair 1 to make it doable. Use Thatch's special when you are ready to finish Vista to have orbs for the final stage. ** Now, I thinki this is the most difficult stage. Why? Because there are multiple ways to fail (and also because this is the stage I failed 5 or so times before): *** First, since you are manually targetting Blamenco, Vista is the second manual target. You need to manually switch it before you hit Vista (preferably to Izu), since if you don't, you'll take out Vista and thus, your stalling strategy. If you do too much damage to Vista (with a powerful 'hawk strike + TS), he will have fewer HP, meaning you cannot afford to hit him each turn with your units (even if you miss), thus making meat orbs (which you need here) less likely. Bottom line, if you hit Vista at least once during your burst round, you are probably going to fail to recharge your specials for the final round. *** Second, you will need to stall on Vista long enough to get your Kaku/Thatch/Doffy/Lucci specials recharged, and Vista will hit hard, for 10k every 2 turns. This means you need some meat orb luck to supplement even MAX+CC Eneru's healing, and if the RNG hates you... just remember you don't need GPU for the last stage. Now, if you have max level auto-heal, you will eliminate most need for orb luck, and breeze through this entire stage. ** Last stage: TS. Burst on WB, then Inthawk. The video team burst on wB for almost 1,700,000, so resulting 'hawk strike was nearly 850,000. Then second Eneru, few attacks and clear. My team burst for even more, and the 'hawk strike simply cleared the board for me. Double Elizzabello Can zombie through this, see written guide at reddit Category:Forests of Training Category:Pages with Recommended Teams Category:Pages with Walkthroughs Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough